yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayuko Akamine
Mayuko Akamine 'is owned, and created by MonMonPok. Appearance Mayuko has luscious, lengthy hair, reaching around her waist. Her hair's color is a beautiful shade of yellow, something considerably duller than most other students' with a golden-hue shade. It could best be tied to either flaxen, or ecru. The hairstyle itself contains waves of curls, lowering down into the final strands. Many view it as comparable to the ocean itself, with rumors claiming that the "waves" increase, as the tides gain strength, though this is merely a rumor. Her bangs are rather chunky, displaying no clear movement toward either side whilst motionless. There is, however, one particular strand located on the right that absolutely refuses to be affected by brushes, or combs. It's resistant to straighteners, as well. This is to the dismay of Mayuko herself, though it truly is rather unnoticeable, unless intentionally searched for. Mayuko's eyes are a bright, gorgeous shade of yellow, quite comparable to a lessened version of the sun itself. Her eyes emit a sense of power, as if it's Mayuko herself in control. Upon gazing into her eyes, many claim to have fallen into a brief trance, though this is likely to be an exaggeration. The shape of Mayuko's eyes are rather unique, having a sleek, yet sharp outlook. They're quite similar to her Mother's, containing the same sense of wisdom/knowledge. Unlike her Mother's, though, Mayuko's eyes still contain a bright light within' them, as her Mother's had diminished quite a while ago. Mayuko, similarly to her parents, has fair skin, albeit, in a somewhat different shade. It's somewhat lighter, and features a few freckles around the cheeks, and bridge of her nose. This aspect is taken entirely from her Mother, who has far more freckles than her daughter. Mayuko's cheeks are quite rosy, likely due to an extended use of makeup, along with a portion being natural. Speaking of makeup, Mayuko uses quite a good amount. Lip Gloss, Eyeliner, etc. Whatever she believes will compliment her natural appearance will receive use. During school hours, Mayuko wears a dark-colored coat, a shade comparable to the color of a leather jacket, or the color of a raven itself. This is worn over a pure white, long-sleeved, white undershirt. The buttons featured on the shirt are buttoned completely, leading up to the final one, slightly below her throat. Tied around the collar section of the shirt is a, dull red-color, the color of a glass of freshly poured wine. Additionally, she wears a, somewhat longer skirt compared to the other students at Akademi, excluding the Sewing Club, and a few other students. The skirt is a lovely, grey color, to pair with the coat above, but not blend in entirely. To accessorize, Mayuko wears a pair of knee-length, white-colored stockings, most similar to the color of a daisy. These stockings have long, rabbit ears at the top, giving an innocent and pure look to Mayuko herself. In addition, despite no longer being a member of the Art Club itself, Mayuko still wears the beret, as she hadn't been required to return it. She has multiple pins attached to the beret, given to her by a few friends throughout the course of a few weeks. The pins themselves are from various anime, such as the popular Magical Girl anime, "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!!". Personality Mayuko is well-known by most to be extremely studious, taking great passion in ensuring her future is set. Though she can be viewed as stuck-up, and annoying to a degree, this is a direct consequence of her youth. Her sister, a third-year student, has always surpassed Mayuko in every way possible, leading to her constantly being overshadowed. Clearly, this has caused a bit of an issue within' Mayuko, leading to a bit of an unhealthy obsession. She attempts to outdo her sister at every opportunity available, which has resulted in more than a few needless feuds between the two. Mayuko is often easily irritable, which stems from some underlying anxiety issues. Hence, she usually just stays on her own, to avoid any sudden outbursts. As mentioned previously, this is additional reasoning as to why she's viewed as stuck-up; seeing that, she actively avoids any interaction. Though she recognizes this fact, she is unable to foresee any possible solution; hence, she allows the misunderstanding to continue. Relationships * [[Inihara Akamine|'Inihara Akamine]]: Inihara is Mayuko's sister, as well as the eldest sibling within' the Akamine family. Due to Inihara's extensive successes, and clear inability to be unsuccessful in whatever she puts her mind into, it has caused a wide-variety of issues in Mayuko. Their relationship is extremely strained, due to feuds between the two sisters happening nearly every day. Though both can clearly recognize the faults in their relationship, neither seems to willingly want to mend things. * Utamara Akiyama: Mayuko is rather good friends with Utamara. The two speak with each other rather often. Mayuko thinks rather positively of Utamara, in a platonic sense, of course. * Yumia Sueoka: Along with Utamara, Mayuko shares a friend group with these three students. It is assumed that Yumia and Mayuko are good friends on their own, as well. Trivia * Based on MAYU, the Vocaloid. Specifically, her appearance/personality within' the "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai". This is a trait shared with her sister, who is based on IA, who's appearance/personality is also based off of the same song. * She was a former member of the school's Art Club, though she soon left the club due to loss of passion for Art itself. Occasionally, she'll still contact the leader, with miscellaneous paintings she has created, in an attempt to receive critique. * Her given name (Mayuko) has the meaning of "A child of Mayu" from the site I had taken it from. Additionally, her surname means "red ridge". Category:Students Category:Females Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:No Club Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:2nd Years Category:Bisexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Loner Category:WIP